


La Luna brille pour vous

by Crooked_pictures



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Français | French, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, OT4, Singing, celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_pictures/pseuds/Crooked_pictures
Summary: They don’t always get this drunk after jobs, but this one couldn’t have gone any better





	La Luna brille pour vous

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are stressing me out so I started rewatching one of my favorite childhood shows, fell in love with the characters all over again, and wrote this. Enjoy!

They don’t always get this drunk after jobs. There’s too much to do, first of all. They have to lose the cops on their trail, asses any and all injuries, get to the designated safe house, stash the loot in a secure place to later be transferred to Lupin’s French estate. Even after all of that they still have to have someone on night watch just in case the cops find them. 

Sometimes, however, the job just goes _so smoothly_ that Jigen has to pinch himself multiple times to make sure that he isn’t dreaming. No traps are set off, no shrieking house wives to alert the residents of their presence and, most surprising, Interpol didn’t even show their faces. 

Jobs like these are so rare that they just have to celebrate. 

They’re lounging in the sitting room in the cozy apartment that’s currently acting as their safe house. Lupin’s safe houses range from grand mansions in the forests of Finland to plywood walls in the slums of Brazil. It amuses Jigen to no end, it’s like opening an Easter egg with every job done, you never know what house you’re going to get. 

They’re all together this time, all four of them, which was probably another reason for which Lupin wanted to celebrate. He still remembers the kiss that Lupin had planted on his cheek as they got away, eyes alight with adrenaline and joy. He chuckles at the memory of Fujiko’s flushed face after receiving her own wet smack and Lupin laughing as he lent out the window to blow a kiss to Goemon as he sat on the car roof. 

A burst of laughter calls him back to the present. Fujiko is sitting on the couch with her legs kicked up on the coffee table, her face flushed with laughter and alcohol as she throws her head back and cackles at something coming from the small portable radio.Even Goemon is chuckling quietly from his seat on the floor, cheeks tinted from the sake. 

They haven’t been this loose together in a long time. Jigen tilts back to finish the last of his beer, closing his eyes to savor the moment. 

“Oi Jigen, turn the radio up.” Lupin snuggles closer into Jigen’s shoulder as if encouraging him to complete the task faster. He complies and Lupin sighs happily and wiggles back into his original position. 

He’s sprawled out on the couch, half on Fujiko and half on Jigen. Fujiko would have pushed him off a long time ago if she was sober, but none of them are right now, so she just takes to affectionately caressing his leg, affection that she normally reserves for more private times. 

He’s slowly nursing his cup of wine between hiccups and giggles, and Jigen’s certain that he’s never seen Lupin this drunk in his life. Even in bars, he’s been tipsy, sure, but never out right inebriated like he is now. 

The talk show that the radio was playing fades out, and the soft melody of a song began playing. Lupin apparently recognizes the tune, as a nostalgic look takes over his features. 

“Ahh, I know this song. My dear maman would sing this for papa.”

The atmosphere in the room sort of mellowed out at Lupin’s comment. It dawned of Jigen why that phrase struck him, and probably the other people in the room, as interesting. 

He’d been with Lupin for years and he’s never once talked about his family. 

He’s still mulling the novelty of it in his head when another soft sound joins that of the radio. He struggled to find the source of it through the haze of alcohol until he realizes what it is. 

Lupin was _singing._

_Ferme les yeux_  
Et laisse les étoiles  
S'accrocher à tes doigts  
Comme des papillons, mon amour  
La nuit est belle  
Approche-toi de moi  
Ouvre tes ailes  


And it’s really pretty. 

The only other time any of them had heard him sing was that one time he was pretending to be drunk to gain the trust of that one guy in a bar in Berlin. That had been a loud, out of tune nightmare in sloppy, unkempt German. This, however, was soothing and gently, and even though Jigen spoke next to no French (despite Lupin’s desperate attempts at teaching him) he felt every word hit something deep inside him that made his heart swell. Maybe is was the fact the Lupin was singing it. 

_La nuit sera ton amie_  
Sens comme le vent  
Caresse ton visage  
Gageons que le temps  
Ne soit juste qu'un mirage  
La nuit est belle  
Approche-toi de moi  
On ne voit plus qu'elle  
La lune, mes amours  
Brille pour vous 

Yeah, it was probably because Lupin was singing it. 

He suddenly felt something else lean into his shoulder, and turned to see that Fujiko had shifted over from the far end of the couch and was now gently tracing Lupin’s hand with her own, with a look that Jigen could only describe as fondness. Goemon had also shuffled over so that he was leaning against Jigen’s legs and joined Lupin in humming along to the rather long instrumental parts of the song. 

Nobody spoke in what Jigen realizes is a moment of pure intimacy. Lupin was sharing something about his past with them, even if he was drunk. 

The song picked up in volume, and Lupin had taken to moving his unoccupied hand as if he were conducting the orchestra. Fujiko apparently takes this as an invitation to hold it and kiss the middle finger. 

_Ouvre grand tes ailes_  
C'est toi, mon amour  
Qui brille pour moi  
C'est toi mon amour  
Qui brille pour moi. 

He finishes off the last notes by draining the rest of his wine. The room is very silent for a moment. 

Jigen hadn’t even realized that his hand had carded through Lupin’s dark locks until he feels him lean into his hand. He looks down at him, and Lupin’s eyes are bright with what he could only describe as pure love. Goemon must have seen his eyes too, because he gets a funny look on his face and kisses the top of Lupin’s head, which is odd because Goemon normally never instigates affection. 

_”But,”_ Jigen thinks, _”tonight is special.”_

Later, it’s Goemon who speaks first. 

“I believe that it is time for us to retire to bed.”

The consensus was that that was probably a good idea. Jigen pokes at Lupin’s shoulders. 

“Come on kid, bed time.”

His response is to snuggle closer. 

Fujiko snorts in amusement and Jigen sighs. 

“Alright then kid. Up we go.”

Goemon wisely takes Lupin’s glass from his hand as Jigen and Fujiko lift him up off from their laps. He’s obviously far too drunk to walk anywhere alone, so they wrap his arm around their shoulders. 

It’s a slow go to the bedroom, especially since Lupin insists on kissing them every step of the way. 

When they do finally reach the bedroom Lupin immediately throws himself onto the bed and giggles as he bounces on the mattress. 

Getting undressed while piss drunk isn’t the easiest task in the world, especially when trying to undress someone else. Goemon, who was probably the least drunk out of all of them, managed to be of great help. 

Finally, stripped down to their underwear, they all flop onto the bed, except for Fujiko, who seems to be rummaging for something in her bag. 

When Jigen gives her a quizzical look she pulls out a bottle water and some pills. 

“Hungover me is going to love drunk me for this.” Is her explanation as she sets them on the nightstand and joins the pile of limbs on they bed. 

It’s awkward for a moment, before they all fall into their place like a puzzle coming together. 

They’re kind of squished, and Jigen’s pretty sure that he’s digging his elbow into someone’s ribs, but then Lupin yawns and wraps his arm around Jigen’s midriff and all discomfort is forgotten as sleep starts to claim them all. 

_”Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.”_

It’s whispered, and he can’t tell who said it, but it’s a nice thing to hear as to start to drift off, surrounded by his boys and his woman. 

_They don’t always get this drunk after jobs, but this one couldn’t have gone any better_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is La lune brille pour toi and it’s my favorite French song pls go and listen to it. 
> 
> Also don’t worry! The new chapter of my request series will probably come over the weekend. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come yell at me about Lupin-III on my tumblr @Crooked-pictures-archive


End file.
